Halloween
by FuyuuVIII
Summary: Una AU in cui la X Generazione è composta da vari mostri. Seguiamo il piccolo stregone mentre stipula i suoi contratti. Bé, forse è meglio dire che lo obbligano a farlo, ma questi son dettagli!


_**HALLOWEEN**_

**Hunted school? I'm a … what?**

- HIEEEEeee!

- Chaos. Zitto Dame-Tsuna!

BONK

Proprio un bel modo di iniziare la giornata, vero?

Il nostro protagonista, Tsunayoshi "Dame-Tsuna" Sawada, si era svegliato solo per trovarsi un ambiguo/raccapricciante uomo in nero che lo osservava come un falco dal fondo del letto.

E quando, come avrebbe fatto ogni persona sana di mente che si rispetti, aveva gridato come una fanciulla settecentesca per lo spavento era stato brutalmente martellato.

Con un martello verde provvisto di un simpatico musetto che Tsuna etichettò come "allucinazioni da appena sveglio".

- C-chi s-se-sei?

- Il mio nome è Reborn, Dame-Tsuna, e sono qui per portarti alla tua nuova scuola.

In povero ragazzo osservò l'estraneo, lo spaventoso individuo che si era chissà come introdotto in casa sua,

_Tsuna cercò d'ignorare che probabilmente era stata sua madre a farlo entrare, magari gli aveva pure offerto uno spuntino ignorando totalmente l'aria da " sanguinoso omicidio" del tizio ed il fatto che nessuno l'avesse mai visto prima_

poi si girò dall'altra parte cercando di riaddormentarsi.

Nossignore, niente scuola per lui! Era stato espulso in seguito ad atti di bullismo.

Non suoi, intendiamoci, degli altri.

Peccato che per disperdere i bulli aveva dato fuoco alla scuola ed a mezzo quartiere.

_e sul serio, non capiva perché nessuno gli avesse creduto quando aveva detto che non aveva una sola dannatissima ipotesi di come fosse successo; la tesi della punizione divina era stata bocciata senza possibilità d'appello. _

Il preside, così come mezza città, chissà perché se l'era legata al dito!

Risultato: Si era ritrovato immediatamente espulso dalla sua scuola e da tutte quelle della città. Intendiamoci, lui mica si lamentava, niente più bulli, noiosi professori e improponibili compiti a casa. Urrà!

Peccato che il nostro protagonista, perso nel suo mondo di arcobaleni, unicorni e farfalle, non avesse notato il ghigno inquietante del losco figuro.

Ne notò quando Reborn accarezzò il camaleonte verde che gli stava comodamente appollaiato sul fedora nero, e come questo si trasformò in un pesante mantello.

Non lo notò, così si ritrovò totalmente impreparato alla botta che lo mise fuori combattimento.

Quando si risvegliò, parecchie ore più tardi e con un mal di testa atroce, la prima cosa che vide fu la faccia di Reborn.

- HIEEEeeee! Ancora tu?

Poi vide il cielo blu, la foresta che li circondava e la pistola, sempre verde, misteriosamente comparsa gli in faccia.

- HIEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee! COME…? DOVE? PERCHE' SONO **CON TE**?

Reborn si limitò a ritrasformare la pistola in un martello

_e se Tsuna non fosse stato già impegnato a correre come un pollo senza testa nel panico, avrebbe iniziato lì_

ed a smartellarlo allegramente per zittirlo.

Poi ghignò.

_e Tsuna sentì distintamente i quattro micro-infarti ed i vent'anni persi per lo spavento_

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, stregone, ti do il benvenuto alla Vongola Hunted Accademy, la migliore scuola per mostri del mondo! - Poi ghignò, e lì Tsuna capì che quell'uomo non era semplicemente pericoloso, sadico e spaventoso, no, era il MALE puro - Caos, sono Reborn, il tuo tutor! Benvenuto all'inferno Dame-Tsuna!

**A dead friend? Gosh, I'm fucked!**

Tsuna sospirò mentre imboccava il corridoio che stava in precedenza sbirciando da dietro l'angolo.

Niente Reborn.

Niente strani tizi in mimetica o pazze ninja munite di ogni possibile arma mai inventata.

Nessun fastidiosamente rumoroso individuo con casco incorporato.

_e sul serio, chi indossa il casco della moto oscurato al chiuso?!_

Niente scienziati pazzi, assassini semi-invisibili o loschi individui in cappe fluttuanti.

In altre parole nessuno degli inquietantissimi tizi che il giorno prima avevano provato a fargli passare per professori.

_MOSTRI! In quella scuola erano tutti dei maledetti MOSTRI! E non in senso figurato, aveva il Cavaliere Senza Testa come professore di letteratura e l'uomo che aveva ispirato il _**Faust**_ per chimica!_

Aveva fatto bene a svegliarsi alle sei, ora poteva recarsi in classe senza rischiare di scatenare un incendio

_o un'inondazione, un'invasione demoniaca, una tempesta di fulmini,… Reborn si era divertito a spiegargli l'effettiva portata dei suoi poteri, traumatizzandolo a vita_

per il terrore come il giorno prima.

Infatti, quando si era ripreso dall'attacco di panico gli era stato spiegato che quella scuola, e davvero preferiva non riferirsi ad essa come la _**sua**_ scuola, era stata fondata da Giotto, o Vongola I, per permettere a persone in possesso di poteri misteriosi come il suo di studiare in sicurezza.

E così eccolo qui, da piromane in erba a possibile stregone, rinchiuso in una scuola per mostri ed affini senza conoscere nessuno e con un aspetto da fratellino degli shoujo manga che gridava "_prendetevela con me, che sono piccolo, tanto carino ed indifeso!_".

Così il nostro eroe, lemme lemme, all'ora indegna delle 6.45 di mattina, si preparava ad entrare nella sua futura aula.

Stava per aprire la porta quando una voce dietro di lui lo fermò.

- Maa maa, hai intenzione d'entrare? Potresti per favore spostarti?

- HIEEEE!

Ok, in realtà non lo fermò.

Gli fece venire un infarto, l'ennesimo da quando era iniziata quella storia, lo spinse ad aprire la porta, entrare nell'aula e sbattere la porta chiusa in o.25 sec.

Tsuna era così appoggiato alla porta, cercando di far entrare aria nei suoi polmoni sovversivi che si rifiutavano di funzionare, quando si rese conto di quello che aveva fatto. Aveva appena sbattuto la porta in faccia ad un probabile mostro sanguinario, il quale era stato sorprendentemente gentile.

Era morto.

Così fece l'unica cosa possibile, riaprì la porta, s'inchinò ed iniziò a scusarsi ad un ritmo di 50 parole al sec.

- Ahahaha! Sei divertente! Il mio nome è Yamamoto Takeshi, tu?

Tsuna sbirciò da sotto la frangia prima d'alzarsi, incontrando un viso sorridente incorniciato da corti capelli neri sbarazzini, schiacciati da un cappellino da baseball.

A prima vista innocuo, persino amichevole ed umano, ma poteva fidarsi?! Non è che avesse molta scelta comunque.

Così si tirò su e gli strinse la mano.

- Sawada Tsunay- HIEEEEE!

- Ahahah! Il mio braccio, pardon!

E mentre uno Tsuna traumatizzato restituiva al non-morto il braccio che gli era rimasto in mano per poi svenire, pensò che non si sarebbe mai, MAI più fidato.

**Lonely Cat Werewolf. I don't wanna be a sorcer!**

- Buongiorno Tsuna!

Il ragazzino saluto felice il non morto.

Certo, quando aveva scoperto COSA esattamente fosse l'altro era svenuto come una pera, ma una volta appurato che non doveva temere per il suo cervello

_Yamamoto mangiava hotdog invece dei cervelli, iniziava a pensare che quel posto pullulasse di individui strani anche per gli standard mostruosi_

e che l'altro era gentile e disponibile erano diventati subito amici.

Takeshi trovava Tsuna adorabile e Tsuna era felice di poter parlare con qualcuno senza correre il rischio di essere mangiato, o sbranato, o prosciugato, … insomma, senza essere costantemente terrorizzato.

Così ad una settimana dall'inizio dei corsi avevano preso la routine di recarsi insieme dai dormitori alla scuola, chiacchierando allegramente.

Tsuna riusciva quasi a dirsi che era così che doveva essere la vita di un comune liceale; almeno finché Yamamoto perdeva un pezzo

_un braccio; od una gamba; una volta aveva persino smarrito la testa ed erano arrivati tardi per cercarla. Quindi sì, un adolescenza perfettamente normale!_

oppure uno dei professori evocava un demone oppure li usava come cavie per degli intrugli strani.

Quindi una normale, terrificante mattina, quando Skull _sensei_ li informò che un nuovo studente si sarebbe unito a loro.

- Vi presento Gokudera Hayato-kun, viene dall'Italia, da uno dei più grandi branchi di gatti mannari del mondo.

Era un ragazzo dagli improbabili capelli argentei, due occhi verdissimi impegnati a fulminare la classe e due orecchie ed una coda da ghepardo che facevano bella mostra di sé.

Tsuna stava osservando le orecchie, chiedendosi se fossero morbide come sembravano, quando l'altro venne davanti a lui e calciò la sua scrivania. Duro.

_Tsuna si chiese distrattamente, mentre si aggrappava alla sedia per non finire gambe all'aria, come facesse ad attrarre naturalmente tutti i pazzi e gli stramboidi nel raggio di 20 km_

- Tzè. Ed uno deboluccio come te dovrebbe essere uno stregone?! Mi rifiuto di riconoscerti come mio superiore. Ti sfido.

Quindi sì, una settimana scarsa di lezione, in cui non avevano neanche iniziato a parlare dei suoi poteri,

_E voleva davvero sapere di chi era stata l'idea di studiare le creature in ordine alfabetico._

_Un dannato arimaspi, con tutto il rispetto per Birdie-san, non rischiava di aprire un portale demoniaco se qualcuno gli arrivava alle spalle_

figurarsi come funzionassero, per non parlare dell'USARLI in combattimento, ed era impegnato a combattere uno spaventosissimo mannaro munito di artigli affilati e zanne da predatore.

Ed aveva comunque vinto. Senza sapere come e perché, ma aveva vinto.

Ora a quanto pare aveva guadagnato un famiglio.

- La prego Juudaime, mi prenda come suo sottoposto.

- Ma non potremmo semplicemente essere ami-

- Assolutamente no!

- Ah ah, sembra divertente Tsuna, prendi anche me!

- Zitto _baseball freak_, come se ti permettessi di …

Tsuna li ignorò mentre si disperava in un angolo. In un giorno aveva stipulato ben due contratti, uno con un gatto mannaro ed uno con un non-morto.

Reborn sarebbe stato fiero di lui.

Peccato che Tsuna NON VOLEVA ESSERE UN MALEDETTO STREGONE!

**Lust? Blood? A scary, appalling pureblood Vampire!**

- Juudaime! Come sta questa mattina? Ci sei anche tu baseball freak! Come ti permetti di tentare di rubarmi il posto di braccio destro! Non…

Tsunayoshi ignorò quella che da due settimane a quella parte era diventato routine, ossia il battibecco dei suoi due migliori amici, per osservare una nuvola dalla forma strana.

Aveva una strana sensazione.

Reborn gli aveva detto che alcuni rari stregoni disponevano anche di capacità profetiche, ma quello non era il suo caso, no? Reborn l'aveva detto solo per terrorizzarlo, no?

_non sapeva se fosse per l'eredità di dio della morte, ma il suo Tutor oltre ad essere sadico e crudele, aveva un umorismo degno di Jack lo Squartatore e la tendenza a divertirsi a spese dei suoi poveri, ultimamente abusatissimi nervi_

Tsuna decise che lui non aveva assolutissimamente la capacità di prevedere il futuro e che Reborn era solo un sadico.

Povero illuso.

- Maa maa, calma Gokudera. La scuola mica scappa!

- Taci Baseball Freak, per colpa tua Juudaime rischia di fare tardi.

Tsuna era a tanto così dal fulminarli

_o congelarli, o bruciacchiarli, insomma dal fare qualcosa per farli smettere di litigare come bambini dell'asilo_

con i loro battibecchi avevano fatto tardi, ed ora potevano sentire la prima campanella.

Erano ufficialmente in ritardo.

Fu solo grazie alla sua capacità di preveggenza,

_sì, la stessa che si era appurato non possedesse_

che Tsuna riuscì ad evitare il tonfa che creò un piccolo cratere nel pezzo di terra dove mezzo secondo prima stava lui.

Alzò gli occhi per incontrare un pallido, spaventoso adolescente dai capelli neri e gli occhi grigi. Emanava una sete di sangue spaventosa.

Tsuna dovette farsi forza per non svenire.

- Erbivori, siete in ritardo. Vi morderò a morte.

E di nuovo combattimenti,

_Tsuna iniziava a pensare che in quella scuola più che insegnare facessero combattere gli studenti, chi sopravviveva imparava ad usare i propri poteri_

questa volta contro quello che il nostro protagonista aveva imparato essere il presidente della commissione disciplinare, Hibari Kyouya, vampiro purosangue.

Se la cavò con un dignitossissimo pareggio!

Il vampiro sorrise spaventoso mentre rinfoderava i tonfa

_e Tsuna probabilmente avrebbe dovuto essere abituato alla follia che permeava quel posto, ma persino con questo e con il fatto che l'altro era un vampiro non poté fare a meno di chiedersi dove diavolo se li nascondesse quei maledetti tonfa il prefetto_

e si spolverava la divisa, per poi porgere la mano a Tsuna e tirarlo su.

- Sei interessante onnivoro. Diventa il mio contraente.

_e non che Tsuna potesse lamentarsi, era troppo terrorizzato per anche solo pensare di parlare, ma almeno chiedere se lui era d'accordo prima di morderlo e siglare l'accordo?! Prepotente!_

Come diavolo era finito a stipulare un contratto con uno degli esseri più spaventosi, se non **il più spaventoso** degli studenti di quella maledetta scuola?!

Fu solo più tardi, in infermeria con Yamamoto e Gokudera, che un quesito fondamentale gli venne in mente.

- Ma allora, quando Hibari-san dice "Ti morderò a morte" … intende letteralmente?

**Oni? He's a damn, annoying child!**

Sveglia terrorizzante, gentilmente fornita da quello che era il più spaventoso Shinigami di sempre?

Check!

_e sul serio, non importava quanto Reborn gli ripetesse che era virtualmente immortale, Tsuna aveva la certezza che, se si andava avanti così, non avrebbe raggiunto i vent'anni_

Battibecco dei sue due migliori amici, che più che mostri centenari sembravano mocciosi umani?

Check!

_Tsuna si ritrovò a chiedersi se magari, dando a Yamamoto una palla ed a Gokudera una delle strane riviste che leggeva in classe, sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare a scuola senza ferite ed in orario. Col suo cuginetto di cinque anni funzionava!_

Combattimento con quello che, secondo lo SBAGLIATISSIMO parere di Yamamoto, era un potente e sanguinario vampiro con una piccola cotta per lui ed enormi difficoltà ad esprimerla normalmente?

Check!

_e davvero, avrebbe voluto chiedere come "Ti morderò a morte" poteva essere interpretato come "Mi piaci. Mettiti con me." Neanche Hibari-san poteva essere così prepotente, per non dire socialmente inetto_

Professori psicopatici?

Check!

Strano bambino mucca che piangeva in k watt aggrappato alla gamba?

Che…Aspetta, CHE COSA?!

Per capire come mai Tsuna, Yamamoto e Gokudera stavano rischiando di finire fulminati bisogna tornare a stamattina.

Naturalmente, come tutti i disastri nella vita di Dame-Tsuna, tutto era iniziato con la spaventosveglia di Reborn.

Quella mattina il suo amato tutor, nel perseguire la nobile missione di rendere la sua vita un inferno, aveva deciso di svegliarlo con un defibrillatore.

Sì, uno di quei cosi che ti danno la scossa per farti ripartire il cuore.

_Tsuna aveva cercato di spiegare a Reborn che, dato che lui era per il momento ancora vivo, quell'affare faceva più male, **molto male**, che bene. Ma secondo voi quello aveva ascoltato? Ecco, bravi, la risposta era stata una nuova scarica, più potente ancora_

Comunque, dopo l'elettrosveglia, i due erano impegnati in un discreto battibecco quando dalla finestra era fluttuato nella camera un moccioso che aveva subito iniziato a tentare di colpire lo Shinigami con dei fulmini.

Al che Tsuna, che ormai aveva raggiunto la pace dei sensi data dalla morte delle cellule cerebrali e dal logoramento delle rimanenti per gli shock subiti da quando aveva conosciuto l'altro, approfittò della distrazione per prepararsi.

Peccato che quando tornò nella camera c'era Reborn che incombeva sul bambino con il famoso martello, e sembrava ben deciso ad usarlo.

Naturalmente si fece prendere dal panico, ed altrettanto naturalmente perse il controllo dei suoi poteri, scatenando una mini tempesta di fulmini.

Peccato che nel farlo costrinse Reborn ad indietreggiare

_lo sapeva, questo gli sarebbe più tardi costato la sua immortale vita!_

e ricaricò il bambino, che a quanto pare dovette gradire, perché s'attaccò a lui scatenando fulmini quando qualcuno tentava di staccarlo.

Ecco come, all'ora di pranzo, un nuovo tatuaggio da contratto faceva bella mostra di se sul suo braccio destro.

Ora, se solo fosse riuscito a convincere Lambo che lui NON era il suo papà.

… E già che c'era doveva anche trovare un modo per evitare Hibari-san, che sembrava decisissimo a coprire il posto di genitore vacante.

**Wild ghost? Oniichan? I'm totally alive, dammit! **

Questa volta ci troviamo in terrazza, all'ora di pranzo.

Tsuna, come al solito, cercava di mangiare il proprio bento mentre imboccava Lambo, evitava che Gokudera ammazzasse alternativamente il bimbo o Yamamoto e che Hibari ammazzasse tutti loro per il casino assurdo che mettevano su.

Come se non bastasse da un po' di giorni a quella parte si era aggiunto all'allegra combriccola uno spaventosissimo individuo presentatosi come demone superiore, tale Rokudo Mukuro, che pareva trovare deliziosamente divertente provocare e punzecchiare Hibari-san fino al punto di rottura per passare il tempo.

_ora, Tsuna non era uno che giudicava, infondo ognuno era libero di scegliesi di che morte morire, ma avrebbe davvero apprezzato che quel demone ananas lo tenesse fuori dai suoi palesi tentativi di suicidio; e che mentre c'era la piantasse di giocare al piccolo stalker, l'altra notte per il casino fatto da lui, Hibari-san e Gokudera-kun mentre combattevano sotto la sua finestra non era riuscito a dormire_

Quindi morale della favola stava cercando di nutrirsi evitando tonfa vagabondi, fendenti di tridenti con illusioni varie ed eventuali e pezzi di cemento volanti.

Almeno finché una nube di polvere che si dirigeva rapidamente sul terrazzo, scalando le mura della scuola niente meno, non attirò la sua attenzione.

Fece appena in tempo a coprire il proprio bento

_come abbiamo detto il poveretto si era ormai rassegnato alla follia dilagante, non aveva più l'energia per strillare terrorizzato tutte le volte, con grande scorno del suo tutor che si vedeva così privato di uno dei suoi maggiori intrattenimenti_

che uno strano ragazzo si materializzò dal nulla frapponendosi fra Hibari e Mukuro.

Tsuna e Gokudera fecero tanto d'occhi, mentre Hibari-san ringhiò.

Mukuro si esibì nella sua solita risata raccapricciante, Lambo russò da in braccio a Tsuna e Yamamoto si limitò a ridacchiare, sollevando poi una mano come saluto, apostrofando l'altro.

- Yoh senpai, come va?

- Oh YAMAMOTO! ESTREMAMENTE BENE? E TU?

Dopo essersi ripresi dalla potenza vocale dell'altro Yamamoto presentò a tutti Sasagawa Ryohei, fantasma e capitano del club di boxe della scuola.

Naturalmente il tipo non poteva essere normale,

_anche per gli standard dei fantasmi. Il ragazzo era praticamente sempre tangibile, incredibilmente forte ed a parte la leggera trasparenza era tutto il contrario di un fantasma. Di sicuro Sasagawa senpai non era un tipo che passava inosservato!_

perché dopotutto era di Sawada Tsunayoshi che si stava parlando, quindi dopo aver combattuto con Hibari-san e litigato con Gokudera-kun aveva deciso che Tsuna doveva assolutamente chiamarlo Oniichan ed iscriversi al club di boxe.

Quindi detto fatto, Tsuna si era ritrovato trascinato in una battaglia campale per il possesso della sua persona, che a quanto pare era parecchio richiesta, mentre si massaggiava il tatuaggio per il contratto che il fantasma gli aveva dolorosamente piazzato con una manata da 50 kg sulla schiena

_alla faccia dell'intangibilità dei fantasmi, si era ritrovato praticamente incorporato alla parete dopo la "gentile pacca" di Oniichan!_

naturalmente senza che nessuno si fosse nemmeno sognato di chiedere il suo parere.

Iniziava a farci, tristemente, l'abitudine.

**Eerie eye. The scary demoniac pineapple.**

Quella che era iniziata come una tranquilla, normale giornata si era trasformata in una tragedia attorno all'ora di pranzo.

I nostri erano in terrazza quando un buco si era aperto risucchiando il nostro protagonista per portarlo … in giardino. Ora, nonostante la bellezza del luogo, Tsuna era a tanto così dal dargli fuoco quando scorse qualcuno sotto un ciliegio.

- MUKURO-SAN!

Il nostro ingenuo corse dall'altro, che pareva decisamente pesto, e lo aiutò a sedersi.

- Kufufu, cosa fai qui? Lasciami morire.

- HIEEE! COSA? ASSOLUTAMENTE NO! Come posso aiutarti?

- Sei sicuro?

- Sì!

- In questo caso…

Il demone tirò giù il ragazzo e … lo baciò.

- Kufufu, mi raccomando, prenditi cura di me, Tsu-na-yo-shi-kun»©

Peccato che in quel momento un certo vampiro passasse di lì, ed avesse assistito a tutta la scena. COMPRESO IL BACIO.

Naturalmente si scatenò l'equivalente mostruoso dell'apocalisse,

_Mukuro era miracolosamente guarito da tutte le ferite, guarda tu i casi della vita_

e se Tsuna fosse stato sveglio probabilmente avrebbe cercato di fermarli.

Peccato che fosse attualmente svenuto, con al suo fianco un Gokudera che alternativamente tentava di trattenere l'anima del suo prezioso Juudaime dall'emigrare verso più verdi, TRANQUILLI lidi e lanciava epiteti irripetibili verso Yamamoto, che rideva come se davanti a lui non fosse in corso una carneficina.

_vi ricordate quando Tsuna si era chiesto se era lui ad attrarre tutti i pazzi e gli stramboidi? _

_Bé, la risposta era no. _

_Attirava tutti i pazzi, gli stramboidi **ED** i maniaci. Oh gioia!_

**Early dead? The gentle banshee.**

Avevamo lasciato il nostro protagonista circondato da pervertiti, psicopatici e mostri mentalmente instabili.

Ora lo ritroviamo più o meno nella stessa situazione, ma in fuga da questi; era riuscito a seminare i suoi contraenti per cercare un angolino solitario.

Quello era il programma prima di sentire dei singhiozzi provenire da un armadietto; aveva subito troppi episodi di bullismo per non riconoscerli subito, quindi decise d'aprirlo.

Dentro c'era una graziosa ragazza con capelli viola in una strana acconciatura

_Tsuna si rifiutò di ricordare dove avesse visto una pettinatura simile, aveva completamente rimosso _**Il Pervertito **_e l'_**Innominabile episodio **_dalla sua mente_

ed un solo occhio visibile arrossato dal pianto.

Stava per aiutarla ad uscire e tentare di consolarla, quando la ragazza gli si lanciò addosso facendolo cadere.

E salvandolo dal vaso caduto dal buco apparso sul soffitto sopra a dov'era lui prima.

_Tsuna considerò d'informare il preside riguardo a quei buchi, poi ricordò che era il superiore di Reborn e decise che era più salutare rinunciare_

Saltò fuori che Chrome era vittima di bullismo perché non un mostro potente.

Naturalmente Tsuna non se la sentì di abbandonarla, soprattutto vista la potenza della sua preveggenza!

Reborn era fiero di lui

_o almeno la sua idea di essere fiero, che comprendeva pistole, coltelli ed ancora più formazione infernale!_

per aver stipulato ben sette contratti in così poco tempo.

Lui era semplicemente contento per il suo primo contratto in cui non aveva firmato sotto sguardi terrorizzanti, ricatti emotivi, intimidazione, forza bruta ed inganno.

Voleva piangere!

**Night 31/10. The terrible examination.**

E' già passato un anno da quando Tsuna era stato brutalmente rapito e trascinato alla Vongola Hunted Accademy dal Male Incarnato nella spaventosissima persona di Reborn

_che, gaudio e giubilo, sembrava essersi affezionato a lui abbastanza da prestargli un occhio di riguardo._

Molte cose erano cambiate … no, ok, tutte balle.

Gokudera-kun continuava ad intimidirlo e lasciarlo perplesso in parti uguali.

_era spaventoso come passasse dal tono adorante che riservava a lui a quello incavolato per il resto del mondo. Avevano anche provato un corso per la gestione della rabbia; il moderatore era ancora in ospedale_

Yamamoto era ancora allegro, anche se Tsuna aveva imparato a non avvicinarsi mentre si allenava a baseball o con la spada.

_quando si era fatto convincere ad aiutarlo negli allenamenti aveva dovuto passare le successive due settimane col gesso al braccio, difendendolo dagli altri contraenti e da una serie di spaventosi professori e ancor più terrorizzanti studenti che volevano la sua testa _

Hibari-san continuava ad imperversare, anche se ora doveva conciliare i suoi compiti di prefetto con la pulizia da fare intorno al suo ragazzo, costantemente assediato da maniaci.

_era finalmente riuscito a conquistare Tsuna; peccato che, oltre a Mukuro, si fossero uniti alla schiera dei corteggiatori Xanxus, Squalo, Spanner, Byakuran, e tutta una serie di inopportuni insetti_

Lambo era ancora con lui, ancora lo chiamava papà ed ancora tentava inutilmente d'ammazzare Reborn, scatenando piogge di tuoni e fulmini.

_almeno Hibari-san aveva smesso di terrorizzarlo cercando di convincerlo a chiamarlo papà; quello che Tsuna non sapeva è che aveva iniziato con la corruzione, preferendo pagarlo in caramelle perché fulminasse gli scocciatori che s'assiepavano intorno allo stregone_

Oniichan era come sempre estremo, parlava con un tono di voce improponibile e gestiva il club di boxe.

_era più rumoroso del solito da quando aveva trovato ben due membri, tali Lussuria ed Aoba, che erano strani come loro. Ma, contando che erano i primi membri in decenni Tsuna decise di non interferire. Inoltre, se era al club Oniichan non poteva litigare con Gokudera-kun e Hibari-san _

Mukuro era raccapricciante come sempre e sembrava divertirsi sempre più a mettere nei guai il povero mago.

_da quando si erano uniti alla schiera dei corteggiatori di Tsuna, e quindi dei possibili oggetti di scherno, individui come Xanxus e Byakuran aveva sempre la sua versione del sorriso di un bambino la mattina di Natale. Spaventoso!_

Chrome, che si era poi scoperto essere cugina di Mukuro, era tranquilla come all'inizio e Tsuna spesso si sentiva in colpa ad averla trascinata nella folle babele che era diventata la sua vita.

_almeno finché la ragazza faceva qualcosa di spaventoso, come informarlo in tutta tranquillità che quel giorno Xanxus e Byakuran sarebbero capitati in terrazzo proprio mentre c'era anche Hibari-san_

Quindi sì, era passato un anno, molte cose erano successe e ancora di più ne sarebbero accadute.

Aveva trovato nuovi amici, era cambiato, in meglio, era maturato.

Quindi, mentre si strappava i capelli dall'ansia, si chiese perché gli esami gli facessero ancora lo stesso, identico, effetto.


End file.
